Consorting with the Enemy
by luvscharlie
Summary: Charlie thought getting caught practicing Quidditch with a Hufflepuff was the worst that could happen. He was wrong. Charlie/Tonks


_Consorting with the Enemy_ by Luvscharlie

* * *

_A/N: Set during Charlie and Tonks' 5__th__ Year at Hogwarts._

* * *

"Seriously, Weasley, is that the best you can do?"

"I'm a Seeker, Nymph, not a bloody Keeper, and it's pouring down rain."

"Oh, you're not even trying to block the Quaffle," Tonks said with a disgusted snort.

Charlie gave a snort of his own. "Do ya know what my team will do to me if they see their Captain out here on the pitch practicing with you? You're the enemy, you know?"

"Oh, please! They've all gone to Hogsmeade, and you know it. Besides, I'm on the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team, not the opposing side of a war."

"All the first and second years are still here," Charlie retorted.

"And I doubt anyone can even see the pitch from the school in this downpour."

Charlie shook his head a bit. She had him there. No one else would be fool enough to be out here practicing Quidditch in the driving rain as thunder rumbled off in the distance. No one except him and his girl. The likelihood of anyone noticing them out there was slim to none.

While he was deep in thought, she saw her opportunity and took it. He should have known better than to let his attention lapse. She drew back her arm and launched the Quaffle at his head. It smacked him hard in the forehead and dislodged him from his rain-slick broom. He landed with a thud on the muddy pitch below.

Tonks flew down to taunt him. "Honestly, Weasley, you fancy yourself a Quidditch player? You can't even sit a broom properly."

"No, no, really, I'm fine," said Charlie sarcastically. "Thank you for your concern."

"Aw, poor baby," she said flying a bit closer… too close… which she realised too late. His Seeker-honed reflexes were far too fast for her. He grabbed the tail of her broom and yanked. She tumbled face first into the mud and came up spluttering.

"It appears, Nymph, that _I_ am not the only one who has difficulty keeping astride their broom."

"You're a prat, Weasley. A dirty, rotten, prat."

He crawled across the muddy pitch, making his way ever closer to her. She scraped her hand across her face to remove the excess mud. "I may be rotten, but I'm not the only dirty one here."

She opened her mouth to reply, and a large clomp of mud hit her square on the nose. Charlie's peals of laughter could be heard over the large of clap of thunder.

"Oh, is that how you want to play?" she asked. She launched herself at him and straddled his chest, pinning his body beneath her. She needn't have. He was laughing far too hard to attempt standing.

She thumped him none to gently on the head. He laughed harder. She thumped him again. Before she could strike him a third time, he fisted his hand in her hair and pulled her down to him, kissing her deeply. Charlie's lips were demanding and hers yielded, all too eager for his touch. His hands were everywhere at once and the rain came down harder and faster.

"Merlin, Nymph," Charlie gasped out between kisses, "I want you."

She bounced to her feet and tugged him up by the hand. The rain was really coming down now and lightning lit up the sky. She grasped his muddy face between her equally muddy palms. "Tonight, Weasley, I'll show you not only that I'm a better Quidditch player than you, but also that I'm the best fuck you'll ever have."

Charlie groaned a response that was feral with need, allowing her to take his hand and lead him toward the changing rooms. She opened the door and pulled him off to the left, kissing him all the while.

"Whoa, Nymph, wait! Where are you taking me?"

"The Hufflepuff changing rooms, of course."

Stopping short, Charlie refused to go another step. "I can't go in there! I'm no bloody Hufflepuff!"

She glared at him. "Fine," she said stripping off her muddy, yellow robe in front of him and heading for the showers behind the door of the Hufflepuff changing rooms. "Suit yourself."

She left him standing there swearing under his breath. He could hear the water running in the shower behind the closed door. The choices were pretty clear cut. He could stand here like an idiot, or he could go through those doors—those Hufflepuff doors—and have what could possibly be the best sex of his life.

He could already imagine her in there naked beneath the water as it coursed over her skin. Damn, she was beautiful. Pushing aside his hesitations, he went through the doors to claim her… or so he thought.

The minute the door was open and he was inside, her nude body was pinning him to the door, her mouth hot on his, her lips eager for his kisses. She grabbed at his scarlet robe and he made short work of his clothes. How he got those wet denims over his hips he didn't know, nor did he care, as long as they were gone. He was so turned on that he might not have noticed how cold his skin was from the rainy adventure on the pitch, had her teeth not begun to chatter.

"Fuck me, Charlie," she begged, nipping at his chin, his jaw, his ear.

"Say it again, Nymph."

"Fuck me hard, Charlie. Hard and fast."

"I love it when you talk like that."

He grabbed her hand, put it against his lips and pressed his lips into her palm. She whimpered as he nipped the pad of her thumb and tugged her flush against him. The Chinese Fireball on his stomach curled up with its wings covering its nose in protest of the cold skin it was currently forced to inhabit.

"Does your mum know you have that yet?" she asked, her hands ghosting over the dragon as he turned the taps to the shower and pulled her inside. The warm spray felt heavenly.

"Only you know about that, love."

She smiled a response. Gods, how he loved her smile.

He pushed her hard against the side of the shower when her hand circled his length. She grabbed the wall for balance when Charlie went down on his knees in front of her, pulling her leg over his shoulder.

She tasted divine. She always did. Always unique, always a surprise; that was his Nymph. His tongue knew all the best ways to tease her, or at least it was learning. He parted her folds with his fingers and his tongue and used the whimpers and groans emitted from her throat to gauge what pleased her. There were advantages to having an older brother that the girls simply couldn't keep their hands off of. Bill _did_ teach him the important things.

"Charlie!"

He recognised that sign. A couple more licks and it would be his turn, since according to Bill, he wasn't ever supposed to come first. He wasn't sure who made up that rule, but it was certainly not a bloke.

A few flicks of his tongue over her clit.

"Yes, Charlie," she shouted. "Yes!" She shouted his name over and over, grabbing at his hair and trembling in ecstasy as she came.

_Thank Merlin. Didn't know how much longer I could hold out._

He kissed her deeply, then spun her to face the shower wall. His chest pressed firmly against her back as he palmed her tits and entered her. There was no other feeling quite like this, and Charlie was quickly approaching the home stretch when the shower door was flung open.

Professor Sprout's face was furious. "My office in ten minutes," she said, eyes blazing as she turned and walked away.

They were both a bit too shocked to move at first. Tonks was the first to brave speech. "Um, perhaps we should have used the Gryffindor Changing Rooms," she said.

"You think?" Charlie asked incredulously. "Mum is gonna kill me."

"Not if my Dad gets to you first."

"If you weren't so bloody loud, we wouldn't have got caught in the first place." Charlie rubbed a towel over his chest, once more upsetting the Chinese Fireball, who began to pace back and forth across his stomach.

"Don't go blaming this on me, Weasley."

"I will blame you. It's _your_ fault!" Charlie wrapped a towel around his waist and used his wand to cast a _Scourgify_ over his robe, then dry it.

Tonks reached for her own robe and shot him a glare. "So is that how it's going to be?"

He remained silent, glaring back at her.

"So you're not going to clean or dry my robe." Tonks stomped her foot in protest.

"Nope. You have a wand. Do it yourself."

"I'm about two seconds from shoving my wand up your arse, Weasley."

"Come on. Let's get this over with," Charlie said, heading for the door.

He hung his head and groaned when he saw his older brother standing outside the door sniggering.

"Nymph, just kill me now. It'll be kinder."

"Tonks, don't you dare!" Bill said. "I plan to enjoy this to the fullest."

"You better do it now," Charlie said. "When Mum gets hold of me, there might not be anything left of me for you to torture."

Bill punched him in the upper arm. "Can't have that now."

_For such a skinny bastard, he packed a fucking powerful punch._

"You know, since you are my favourite brother and all—"

Charlie glared at him.

"I'll let you in on a secret. It's guaranteed to keep you out of trouble for this."

"I'm listening." Charlie had to give Bill credit. He certainly knew how to command an audience.

"Ask Mum about getting caught behind the bookshelves in the library with her knickers around her ankles during her seventh year."

Charlie shuddered. "I'm going to be sick."

"Have it your way, little brother," Bill said. "I just assumed you'd like your cock to see the inside of something besides your hand before you turn thirty."

Charlie thought about this. Bill was going to make his life hard, no doubt about that. However, his Mum would make it unbearable, and Bill was right, he might never set foot outside his room again.

"And you're certain this will work?" Charlie asked.

"Trust me. I've tried this one out myself. She'll be so embarrassed that she'll forget all about what you've done."

"Her ankles, you say?" Charlie asked with another shudder. "One of you had better _Obliviate_ me later to remove that image or my cock's never getting hard again."

"That would be a shame," Tonks said, winking at him, "a real travesty."

Bill let out a low whistle, and Charlie grinned in spite of himself.

"I see those lessons paid off," Bill whispered.

Charlie turned flashing a cocky smile at his brother. "The pupil far surpassed the teacher long ago."

"You wish," Bill said, thumping him on the head.

"Lessons?" Tonks asked, sidling up next to Bill. "I'm sure I could settle this dispute."

Charlie grabbed her arm and forced her in front of him and toward Professor Sprout's office. "In your dreams," Charlie said.

"More of them than you know," Tonks retorted.

Charlie opened the door to Professor Sprout's office and held it for Tonks to walk through. Thanks to Bill's advice, they would get through this… and then perhaps they would discuss those dreams… or act out a few of them.

Fin.

* * *

_A/N: Originally written for Smutty_Claus 2008 on Live Journal._


End file.
